Love is complicated
by JackMcfarland15
Summary: Draco likes Niles but Niles doesn't like Draco or does he? Except does Harry have feelings for them both? Now rated m for slash and Language. Draco/Oc/Harry
1. Finding love and getting hurt

Niles Pane had always hated Draco, the way he talked to people the way smirked, so why did he feel like he liked Draco?

Niles was sitting in potions trying to pay attention. "Psst. Niles, I know you like me, everybody comes to their senses sooner or later." Draco whispered to Niles, this was unfair why did he have to sit with Draco, Snape knew that he could not stand Draco. Niles spent the rest of potions writing down ingredients, after class Draco grabbed Niles by the arm and said, "You can't hide it. I know that you're crushing on me." Draco let him go andNiles stormed off, he wasn't gay or he at least he didn't think so.

That night in the Gryffindor common room Niles sat on the couch thinking. "Stupid Draco. I do not like him." Niles thought to himself. Niles went to bed telling himself over and over the same thing. The next day he went down to the Great Hall and saw Draco at the Slytherin table watching him. Niles sat down and sighed he glanced back at Draco, Draco gave him a wink and turned to talk to Crabbe. "Shit now he's spreading rumors."Niles thought. Niles went back to the common room that night thinking about Draco then he heard a voice from behind him"I guess you really don't like me." Draco said frowning, "It's not like I want to date you!" Niles exclaimed. "Maybe this will change your mind." Draco said pulling off his shirt. "What he hell are you doing!"Niles yelled, Draco walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

After a few seconds Niles pulled away, every thing was silent until Niles said "Let me return the favor." He pulled Draco close to him and they made out passionately. Draco began to caress Niles as he leaned back. "You're so handsome." Draco whispered, kissing Niles again when he stopped kissing, Niles said "I think I love you." "I feel the same way." Draco and Niles made their way to the couch, they sat down and began to kiss again, the Draco layed behind Niles on the couch and they fell asleep. The next morning Draco and Niles were awaken by several screams, they both rolled off the couch and stood up to see most of the Gryffindors in shock. "Niles how could you sleep with the enemy?!" Harry demanded. "Well I think Draco and I are in love." Niles explained and with that Draco put his shirt back on, him and Niles left the common room.

They spent the whole day together in class plus after class. They were in love, Niles couldn't resist Draco and vice versa. Niles and his new lover were down at the lake watching the sun go down. "I wish people wouldn't act so creeped out to see us together." Niles said sighing. "They'll get over it." Draco said smiling then put his arm around Niles pulling him closer. As soon as Niles and Draco went back to the common room, they saw Harry sitting on the couch, Harry turned around and looked at them dissapointed. "Niles why do you want to date Draco? I mean come on he's a jerk." Harry said looking at them. "Sorry Potter, but that's none of your business." Draco shot back. Harry stormed out of the room looking very angry. Niles kissed Draco goodbye and went to bed, Niles was woke up in the middle of the nght to see Draco laying beside him, looking at him.

"You know I can't stay away." Draco said. Draco got up the next day while Niles was still asleep and left back to his common room so nobody would wake them up again , there he sat down on the couch thinking that this love would never end. Then Harry walked into the Slytherin common room. "Potter what are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed. "Draco, I kind of have feelings for you and Niles both." Harry explained, Draco looked at him in shock. "I thought you hated me." Draco said looking suprised, "I thought I did too, but you and Niles look so cute together and I want to join you both." Harry said looking happier than ever.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt anything." Said Draco rubbing the back of his neck. "So is that a yes." Harry asked looking hopeful. "Sure Potter why not." Harry joined Draco on the couch and looked at eachother for awhile then they began kissing, but that was the wrong thing to do because Niles walked in.


	2. Back together

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt anything." Said Draco rubbing the back of his neck. "So is that a yes." Harry asked looking hopeful. "Sure Potter why not." Harry joined Draco on the couch and looked at each other for awhile then they began kissing, but that was the wrong thing to do because Niles walked in... "DRACO how could you." Niles asked, looking angry. "Wait Niles." Draco shouted, "Damn you Potter,you and your good looks." Draco said running out of the room after Niles.

For the rest of the day Niles did not look at,speak, or flirt with Draco, this was the last time he trusted Draco. "Why would he kiss Potter when he knew we were going out?" Niles asked himself. Just then Ron Weasley walked into the common room "Harry told me what happened and he said him and Draco are sorry." Ron said to Niles, "Well why did he kiss Harry it's not like I was flirting with someone else." Niles said still hurting inside. "He wanted me to tell you that Harry wants to date you both." Ron explained. "Really?" Niles asked looking shocked and that's when Harry walked in, "Alright Harry I'll date you." Niles said looking more happy to know the truth.

"That's brilliant, but I don't think Draco wants to talk to me any more." Harry said looking sad. "Harry let me talk to him and then maybe he'll say yes." Niles said and with that he left to find Draco. It took him about an hour but finally he found Draco in the library, "Draco I'm ok with dating you and Harry. If you still want to." "No not any more I don't want you catch us kissing again and get hurt." Niles hugged and kissed Draco the end


End file.
